Alicia Rookwood (Warship VOY)
| rank = Lieutenant | status = | father = Richard Rookwood | mother = Jane Rookwood | siblings = | marital = Married | spouse = Christopher Steel | children = Christina Steel-Rookwood | relative = Alicia Rookwood Nox | image2 = | caption2 = }} :This is an IFUW Science Officer Alicia Penelope Diana Rookwood was a human Imperial Starfleet Officer who was chief science officer and second in command of Tactical Services for Imperial Federation warship . She was also one of the principal figures in the unification between the Imperial Federation and the Bajorian-Cardassian Alliance. Biography Infancy Alicia Penelope Diana Rookwood was born on November 10th, 2338 in Utopia City, Mars as part of the Federations Gen-X Soldier program a reactivation of the Eugenics Program which was itself first activated in the late 20th century. Alicia was born to parents Commodore Richard and Captain Jane Rookwood (nee' Clarke), two prominent commanders within the Imperial Starfleet Military. Alicia was the product of partial genetic re-engineering by periodic and regulated injections in-vitro throughout all of her pre-infancy. Childhood Born into the Imperial Starfleet elite, Alicia lived a childhood of privilege, however, due to being born a partially genetically engineered soldier Alicia received the majority of her education in Imperial Starfleet Academy. At the age of 10 because of her partial Romulan genetic heritage Alicia was sent by her parents to live for a few years on Romulus with a Romulan family who were friends of the Rookwoods so Alicia could more about her distant Romulan roots. During her stay on Romulus, Alicia visited the Temple of Kukulkan the central deity of Romulan religion. Along with this Alicia spent 2 years as a student at the Romulan Science Directorate learning such advanced scientific disciplines such as biology and Sub-Quantum Mechanics. Imperial Starfleet career Career as Imperial Cadet Alicia began her attendance of Imperial Starfleet Academy at the age of 13 somewhat surprisingly late for the average first-year cadet yet her accumulated knowledge was more than most fourth-year cadets. Earning high marks in marksmanship, hand to hand and Tactical Logistics (something which her father noted that skill must've come from her grandmother.) While Alicia was garnering more than her fair share of high grades and accolades from most of her instructors on her tactical and combat skills in reality had more of an fascination with Quantum mechanics and advanced Exo-Sciences which later on into her Senior Academy years she began to focus more on these subjects than on tactics (however by this time Alicia had already graduated or completed most of these classes although she still had to complete her advanced Special Ops. and Black Ops. training.) Career as Imperial Officer Shortly after graduation and fresh from the academy, Rookwood was 1 out of 350 cadets chosen for the Imperial Federations Gen-X soldier project. These genetically enhanced troops were selected as a new force to handle the slowly growing threats within the Gamma Quadrant and hostilities between the Imperial Federation and the Bajorian-Cardassian Alliance. Rookwood was assigned to the Enterprise-D under Captain Yar as security and tactical officer. However, due to her time on Romulus, she gained an uncanny aptitude for astrophysics and applied sciences, and was later reassigned as science officer. She received many awards during her time on the Enterprise and was even presented the Order of Imperial Protectorate (the highest honor in the Imperial Federation of United Worlds). However, despite her illustrious career, questions regarding her past always rose up. Crossover After searching for years through every public record of several planets she could access for any record dating back to the foundation of the Imperial Federation itself in order to find any evidence of the maternal great-grandparents that had left their only daughter on a Sisters of Eternal Light orphanage in Utopia City with only the knowledge that they were crewmembers of legendary historical ship . However, Alicia efforts were somewhat in vain when no traces of them were ever found as seemingly if they didn't exist. However in a miraculous twist in destiny, two important events in Alicia's life advanced her search for her genetic past. First in 2368 the NXT Enterprise-D had hosted a legendary visiting group who was visiting the ship in an elaborate award ceremony for its years of faithful service and diplomatic achievements. At the head of this group was decorated Imperial High Officer Rachel Garrett whom was apparently integral in many events in Imperial Starfleet history (throughout most of High Officer Garrett's career no one really knew just how old she ever really was, however, there was much speculation to her true age even to some having the belief that Garrett was a member of an ancient, powerful, and secretive alien species that was near immortal.) After formally meeting with the ship's command crew, Rookwood requested to privately meet with Garrett in the hopes that she may have any knowledge of her ancestors from nearly 2 centuries ago. Unfortunately for Alicia, Garrett had neither any memory or knowledge of any Enterprise-C crewmembers who had those names (this was most obviously due to the fact that Garrett was from a separate quantum reality separate from one in where she was declared dead and the majority of the ships crew manifest was dramatically changed thus she would have no knowledge of her grandmother). After this, Alicia nearly gave up her search. However in 2377, years after the launch of the Delta Exploratory Mission, she had heard a report of a ship encountered by NXT Voyager that had also called itself USS Enterprise-C. At first these reports were accepted with some skepticism about the accuracy of the ships claim believing it merely to most possibly be some alien ship posing as the legendary vessel. However, Alicia took this as a possible sign of a new lead to her own past and believed that it had to be followed up. However it had all changed when an Imperial Federation science outpost picked up when a strange series of gravimetric anomalies within a remote region of the Beta Quadrant that the Enterprise-C was sent to investigate. Soon upon entering, the Enterprise detected massive weakening within the cohesive spacial elemental binding throughout the entire spacial region created by what Alicia called massive several unseen spacial detonations. Suddenly the entire ship was enveloped by a white mass of light which suddenly placed the Enterprise in a massive battle that surrounded the ship at all sides with huge explosions and energy blasts. While it maintained heavy damage, the Enterprise-D managed to escape by fighting their way through to a point in where the fighting was smaller and tried to regroup themselves and figure out what was going on. Suddenly out of the fray, a smaller ship burst out of the swarm of energy bursts. When the Enterprise-D scanned the heavily damaged vessel they (including Alicia) were shocked when they had seen the smaller ships registry . As the Enterprise-D intercepted several incoming ships that were firing energy weapons they could not detect and tractor dragged the Enterprise-C into a secure area out of direct fire they found an area of defensive retreat within an asteroid field. Captain Yar ordered all possible security and medical teams to the other Enterprise to aid in the help of any injured crewmen or systems. As the teams returned to their ship, Alicia began to receive incoming reports of the other ships causalities. She heard a report about an unconscious female crewmember who had an uncanny resemblance to Rookwood. Instantly upon hearing this without permission to leave her post, Alicia runs out of the Command Bridge to see who this other person is. Upon entering ship's sickbay, Alicia saw the injured crew woman. The unconscious woman's face was exactly similar to hers. Alicia questioned Medical Officer Stone how this was possible, however Stone had instead shown her several genetic scans of the woman that appeared to be nearly genetically similar to Alicia along with another shocker - she was pregnant. As Alicia tried to gather her thoughts on this, in another instant another much larger ship burst forward from another flash of light and instantly hailed the Enterprise-D. The voice had said they were from Federation temporal ship sent to aid the failing Enterprise-C in the attack that they were currently in. Yar allowed for the Ouroboros captain Christopher Steel to come aboard. As the command crew gathered in the strategy room captain Steel began to explain the main purpose for his ships being there. According to Steel he came from another universe from a point within the 31st century in where his society had lived an existence of utopia all thanks to the Enterprise-C however it was later discovered that in fact the C was in reality split into the timelines of several other universes including this one. However, his main purpose for being there was that this version of the Federation had seemed to have been given highly advanced weaponry from an unknown source. And it was a possibility that they were given this by an unknown faction that were trying to create another Temporal Cold War across several dimensions. Seeing the dire situation with all of this Captain Yar agreed to help with the disarmament of the attackers. Personal life After this incident Alicia began to have a relationship with Steel due to the fact that he had returned with the Enterprise-D only a short while later to their Home dimension as part of a Starfleet project into the examination of the history of Other Universes. After a few years Christopher and Alicia began to develop what Alicia herself had called a "Romantic experiment" which had led to the birth of her first child in 2389 Christina Rookwood (in an somewhat feminist agreement and also to keep the wishes of her great grandmother "to keep the family name alive" Alicia's first daughter was given the surname of Steel-Rookwood instead). Category:Humans Category:NXT Enterprise-D personnel Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager characters Category:Imperial Federation officers (Warship VOY)